Quédate un poco más
by Limag
Summary: Antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas, los caballeros han acudido al orfanato para despedirse. Miho se entristece, Saori se da cuenta y le hará a Seiya una peculiar petición. Relato corto inspirado en ese momento del anime donde las miradas dicen más que mil palabras. Seiya x Saori.


Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la Toei Animation

* * *

\- Quédate un poco más, Seiya. Nosotros nos vamos.

Con esa frase he sellado mi destino. ¿Por qué lo dije? ¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo. Crucé la mirada con esa chica: Miho. Vi su tristeza. Y de pronto, me sentí reflejada en ella. Me llevo al Santuario al hombre que ama para un combate a muerte del que no sé si volveremos. No es justo. No soy justa. Ni con ella ni con él. Miho puede darle la vida que merece: tranquila, feliz, una familia, hijos… Yo sólo puedo ofrecerle una lucha tras otra sin cuartel. Pero egoístamente le quiero para mí. Le necesito. Lucho internamente contra mis propios anhelos y al final me rindo ante lo evidente. Por encima de todo, sólo deseo su bien. Le amo sin medida. Así que les ofrezco la oportunidad de hablar. Hyoga, Shun y yo nos vamos. Les empujo suavemente para que caminen, mientras Seiya nos mira con cara de aturdido y consternado. No sabe muy bien lo que ha pasado. Ahora, si la chica es lista, conseguirá quedarse con él a solas y declararle su amor. La ocasión es perfecta. Los niños del colegio que visitábamos tienen que acostarse temprano. Entonces ellos… _¡Basta, Saori!_ , me digo a mí misma. No quiero seguir imaginándome el resto. Me duele demasiado. Suspiro y me resigno a perderle.

* * *

\- ¡Seiya, prométeme que volverás! – exclama Miho angustiada.

\- ¡Claro, mujer! ¡Por supuesto que volveré! – le respondo tomándola de los hombros – Aunque sea sólo para verte – le aseguro.

No quiero mentirle. Sé lo que espera de mí. Desea que le diga que regresaré por ella, que le pediré su mano, nos casaremos y tendremos una bonita familia. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No es lo que quiero. Aunque Miho es muy linda y dulce conmigo, eso no es suficiente. No desde que Saori se clavó en mi corazón como un hierro al rojo vivo cuya marca me hace sangrar continuamente. Sólo puedo imaginar mi vida junto a ella. De otra forma no tendría sentido.

Makoto y los demás chicos caen del árbol en que se habían escondido para espiarnos. Les regañamos. Aprovecho y me despido.

* * *

Al final no he ido muy lejos. Me despedí de Shun y de Hyoga y mis pasos me trajeron hasta la playa, cerca de la casa de Seiya. No encontraba las fuerzas para regresar a la mansión Kido. Por otro lado, el mar siempre me ha atraído. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, me siento en la arena y abrazo mis rodillas. _¿Qué me pasa?_ , me interrogo al notar las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. _Es lo mejor para él_ , me digo para tratar de convencerme. _Has hecho lo correcto. Será muy feliz_. Pero mi llanto silencioso no cesa. _¡Cuánto desearía ser una chica normal en este momento y no la reencarnación de Atena!_

* * *

De pronto la veo sentada en la orilla y mis ojos no dan crédito. ¡Es ella! El corazón me da un vuelco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a casa abatido la encuentro ante mí, tan etérea como un ángel, mi ángel.

\- ¡Saori! – la llamo acercándome - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sobresalta ante mi voz. No me esperaba. Con disimulo, trata de esconderme sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Ah, Seiya! Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, ¿no crees? – me sonríe ocultando su pena – Pensaba que estabas con tu amiga Miho.

Algo la entristece, no hay duda. A mí no puede engañarme. La conozco demasiado bien. Pero decido hacer como que no me doy cuenta. No quiero que esté incómoda. Me siento a su lado.

\- Acabamos de despedirnos – le respondo y no puedo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me interroga – Pareces disgustado.

\- Miho no quiere que vaya al Santuario – resoplo – Se ha dado cuenta de nuestras intenciones de enfrentarnos al Patriarca.

Nos miramos. Sus profundos ojos azules se clavan en los míos y la siento más dolida, más etérea aún. Por un segundo tengo miedo de que vaya a desaparecer. Luego, recupera la compostura y su firmeza habitual.

\- La entiendo – me dice con esa serenidad que la caracteriza – Yo tampoco quiero que vayas – Me aclara con una triste sonrisa.

Ya no comprendo nada.

\- ¡Pero debo ir! – exclamo confundido – ¡Si el mal se apodera de la Tierra…

\- ¡Lo sé! – admite con un suspiro de pesar – Lo sé, Seiya. Una cosa es lo que me gustaría y otra lo que debemos hacer. ¡Por eso te… os acompañaré! – se corrige rápidamente - ¡No os dejaré solos! ¡Juntos haremos frente a nuestro destino! – asegura con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

En ese momento lo entiendo todo. El universo encaja al fin. Ella aún no lo sabe, pero está hecha para mí. Miho sólo puede amar a Seiya. Sin embargo, soy más que un simple mortal. Soy también el Caballero de Pegaso, protector de Atena. Saori es la única mujer de la Tierra que puede entender esa dualidad y apoyarme como acaba de hacer. Junto a ella me siento completo. Es a ella a la que debo proteger como diosa y a la que quiero proteger como mujer. Sencillamente, la amo.

Me emocionan sus palabras: "Juntos haremos frente a nuestro destino". ¡ _Sí,_ _juntos_! No puedo contenerme por más tiempo y la tomo de las manos. Se sobresalta ante mi contacto y baja la vista ruborizada.

\- Saori… - murmuro acariciando las letras de su nombre. _¡Es tan bella y tan dulce! ¡Tan delicada su piel!_ \- ¡Prométeme que seguirás a mi lado ocurra lo que ocurra! – le suelto sin pensar en las implicaciones de lo que digo. Ella se sonroja aún más.

\- Seiya… - me responde suavemente, devolviéndome la mirada – Puedo prometerte que seguiré a tu lado solamente mientras tú quieras que siga – añade con dulzura. Y, otra vez, la tristeza enturbia sus ojos claros. Le alzo el mentón intentando leer en ellos la respuesta a su dolor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – la interrogo - ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

Saori aparta la vista de nuevo.

\- Porque… bueno… seguramente esa chica y tú… algún día… - titubea.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ha creído que Miho y yo somos más que amigos. _¿Y eso la hace llorar? ¡Maldición! ¿Me sentiré alguna vez digno de ella? ¿Encontraré algún día el valor para preguntarle si me ama?_

Sin poder evitarlo, la tomo entre mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas. Aspiro su aroma inconfundible y siento su cuerpo cálido y delicado rodeado por el mío. Ella se estremece y se tensa al principio, por lo inesperado de mi acción, pero no hace nada por oponerse.

\- Escúchame bien – le susurró al oído – Y esto es una promesa. Nada ni nadie puede apartarme de ti. Ni siquiera la muerte – añado estrechándola aún más fuerte.

Ha dejado de importarme si lo que digo es correcto o no. Es lo que siento. La noto ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo tiembla entre mis manos. Luego, me devuelve el abrazo tiernamente. Su rostro busca refugio en mi cuello y la tensión desaparece, amoldándose por completo a mi persona. Todo mi ser arde ante este íntimo contacto, ante su rendición y su entrega a mi voluntad. Cierro los ojos y me abandono a la sensación de tenerla para mí, aunque sea este breve instante. Si muero en el Santuario, sólo por estos segundos habrá merecido la pena.

Arropada entre sus brazos, cedo por fin al llanto que he venido conteniendo. No quiero que le pase nada malo. _¡Tengo tanto miedo de perderle!_ Su dulce promesa ha doblegado mi ánimo y me ha dejado sin defensa posible. _Quisiera decirle que le amo con toda mi alma. Pero no puedo, aún no; quizás cuando todo acabe._

Preocupado, la tomo de los hombros alejándola de mí al sentir la humedad en mi piel. Sus bellos ojos me miran brillantes por el llanto.

\- Saori, no llores – le suplico conmovido, limpiando con los dedos sus lágrimas – No puedo soportarlo.

\- Si regresamos… - murmura entrecortadamente, tratando de recomponerse.

A ella no puedo mentirle. Me gustaría decirle que no pasará nada y que no tiene de qué preocuparse. No obstante, demasiado bien sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos. Nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos. Ambos compartimos el mismo destino.

\- Dime, ¿qué ocurrirá si regresamos? – le pregunto para animarla con una sonrisa.

\- Si regresamos… recuérdame que tengo algo que decirte – concluye al fin intentando serenarse.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Te lo recordaré! – le prometo depositando un casto beso en su frente.

Y esta vez le sonrío ampliamente. Cuando volvamos será el momento perfecto para declararle mis sentimientos. Con esa determinación en mente, mi corazón se siente mucho más ligero de su carga. La ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño hasta su casa.


End file.
